mtgfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fiora
Fiora es un plano que fue mencionado por primera vez en el cómic Magic: The Gathering de IDW, como plano natal de Dack Fayden, y posteriormente en las colecciones de Conspiracy.Matt Forbeck. (2012) Magic: The Gathering, IDW Publishing.Mark Rosewater (18 agosto 2018). "Can I get some trivia on my favorite plane Fiora?". Blogatog. Tumblr. Fiora es un mundo con hermosas ciudades de fastuosa arquitectura renacentista al más puro estilo italiano; con altas fachadas y techos abovedados. Descripción Fiora es cuna de interminables intrigas y maquinaciones. Los grandes señores de la Alta Ciudad compiten por la supremacía.Matt Knicl (21 mayo 2014). "The Black Rose". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Cada movimiento es contrarrestado por otro y la confianza con traición; todo ello bajo el auspicio del monarca del momentoNik Davidson (14 mayo 2014). "Betrayal". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Los que ocupan los puestos legislativos de la Alta Ciudad controlan las votaciones, y las leyes de Paliano vinculan místicamente a la población. El asesinato, el homicidio y la violencia nunca se han declarado ilegales; de hecho, son herramientas políticas de lo más comunes entre los políticos y la nobleza.Kelly Digges (3 agosto 2016). "Sepelio". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Más allá de Paliano, la población vive en ciudades más pequeñas con gobiernos locales. Aunque no están directamente involucradas en las maquinaciones de Paliano, en estas localidades también abundan la corrupción y los acuerdos clandestinos. La masacre de Drakestown es un siniestro testimonio de esto, ya que aunque estaba lejos de la Alta Ciudad, casi en la linde de los bosques, todos sus habitantes fueron asesinados hace años como parte de un plan desconocido. Los espesos bosques más allá del reino de Paliano permanecen inexplorados, salvo por unos pocos audaces exploradores, como la elfa Selvala. Ubicaciones conocidas * La nación de Paliano ** La capital, [[Paliano|'Paliano']] *** La Alta ciudad **** La [[Academia|'Academia']] **** El Distrito Santuo **** El gran salón de baile de Earl Bartolotti **** El palacio real de Paliano ***** Las mazmorras de palacio **** La tienda de Sydri *** Las [[Paliano#Tierras bajas|'tierras bajas']] **** El barrio de los Ladrones **** El Río Corru ** La localidad de [[Alberon|'Alberon']] ** El pueblo de Drakestown ** La ciudad de [[Talon|'Talon']] ** La ciudad portuaria de Trest * El [[Kinnesta|imperio de Kinnesta]] Historia Desde que el conde Brago subiera al trono como primer monarca de Paliano hace más de 70 años, la Alta ciudad ha ido cayendo progresivamente en una sutil pero sanguinaria lucha de poderes. La Academia se vio involucrada en esta lucha cuando el artífice Muzzio causó una revuelta con sus constructos.Matt Knicl (28 mayo 2014). "Like Cogwork". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Shawn Main (4 junio 2014). "Blood Will Have Blood". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Entonces, el rey y los custodi ayudados por la guardia de la ciudad, clausuraron la Academia y exiliaron a algunos de sus enemigos políticos.Alison Luhrs (10 agosto 2016). "Tiranos". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast.Shawn Main y Mel Li (17 agosto 2016). "Instrucciones sangrientas". magicthegathering.com. Wizards of the Coast. Tiempo después, la Rosa Negra urdió la destrucción del espíritu de Brago con ayuda de los custodi y de la asesina Kaya, quitando de en medio a algunos de sus enemigos políticos, como la capitana de la guardia, Adriana, o el alcaide de las mazmorras, el trasgo Grenzo. Como resultado, la actual monarca de Paliano es Marquesa. Habitantes El plano de Fiora está habitado por multitud de razas, tanto inteligentes y adiestradas como silvestres, encontrándose estas últimas principalmente fuera de los núcleos urbanos en las áreas salvajes. Razas inteligentes * Ángeles * Demonios * Diablos * Elfos * Espíritus * Gigantes * Homúnculos * Humanos * Liches * Metamorfos * Mutantes * Ogros * Trasgos * Vampiros Razas domesticadas * Arrendajos * Caballos * Constructos * Gárgolas ilusorias * Halcones * Hidras * Ilusiones * Palomas * Pavos reales * Perros * Serpientes * Zombies Razas salvajes * Águilas * Alces * Avatares * Behemoths * Cangrejos * Cienos * Cocodrilos * Dragones * Elefantes * Elementales vegetales * Felinos elementales * Garzas * Gorilas * Grifos * Horrores * Jirafas * Lagartos subterráneos gigantes * Leones * Lobos * Loros * Panteras * Quimeras elementales * Ratas * Raptores * Tigres * Unicornios Ciudadanos destacables * Adriana Vallore * El rey Brago, el Eterno * Edric * Ervos Trax * Grenzo * Leovold de Trest * La reina Marquesa d'Amati * Muzzio * Selvala de Alberon * Sydri Visitantes caminantes de planos * Kaya * Sifa Grent Referencias en el juego Citado o referido en: * Brago's Representative Referencias Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Magic: The Gathering Wiki. * Explora los Planos: Fiora Categoría:Planos